


Meeting

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's on a blind date, and wondering if he made the right decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

Joey glanced at his watch and looked around. They’d agreed 11:30 and it was 11:27 now. His stomach was doing backflips and tying itself in knots. He couldn’t believe that he was really doing this; meeting a guy he’d met on the Internet.

Things had started out so well. They’d chatted about anything and everything and when the suggestion of meeting for a drink had come up, Joey had jumped at the chance. Now, in the cold light of day, he was terrified. He wanted to run and hide, but he was too much of a gentleman to ever stand anyone up. He began to consider sending an apologetic text message, explaining that he’d got carried away and he wasn’t ready for a face to face meet just yet. His hand reached into his pocket to find his phone.

“Are you Joe?”

Joey froze and turned around. Fuck, he was even more gorgeous in the flesh; the cliché of tall, dark and handsome come to life. He was looking right at Joe with eyes like pools of molten chocolate and a look of hope but with distinct apprehension.

“Are you....”

Joe paused. He knew he should have practiced saying it, but he was so tongue-tied that he wasn’t sure he’d have definitely been able to say it anyway.

“I’m Branislav, yes”

Joe nodded. He could hear the shake in the other man’s voice. Never mind he was over 6 feet tall and looked like in another life he could have been a KGB assassin, this man was just as nervous as he was.

Joe smiled. He was suddenly very glad that he waited. “Great! So, about that drink….”


End file.
